The End
by Pitty.pat.that
Summary: Sonic blows up Green hill zone. No, he blows up the world. And he has nobody else to blame but himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Back at it again with another story!**

 **Sonic: And I am here as well!**

 **Tails: Me too!**

 **Samus: Hey, what happened to me and Pit's story?**

 **Sonic: Hey! What are you doing here?! *glares at Samus***

 **Samus: *glares back***

 **Tails: Who is that lady?**

 **Heck if I know.**

 **Tails: *steps in* Alright, stop before someone gets hurt.**

 **Sonic: Tails back off! Things are about to get physical!**

Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone, picking coconuts off of nearby trees. But, when he was approaching on tree, it shook causing coconuts to fall.

"Wahhh! E-E-arthquake!" Sonic said.

He dashed off, but the shaking kept continuing. Sonic knew it wasn't Eggman cause he was in the Bahamas. But it was the red devil himself, Zavok!

"So, Zavok! We meet again!" Sonic yelled. "Looks like you didn't get enough punches to the skull!" Sonic laughed. "Stop making side remarks and put up your dukes!" Went Zavok.

"Alright, you asked for this." Sonic dashed too Zavok, only too get hit in the face by his giant hand. Sonic fell to the ground. "You get the first hit, I get the second!" Sonic jumped up drop dashing towards him.

Zavok stopped this with his foot, he yawned and kicked the hedgehog. 'What the heck?! How?! I usually kick this guy's butt all across the floors!' Sonic hit a wall.

Once he hit the ground he groaned, only too see other members of the Deadly Six surrounding him. He trying to picking himself up. "Once...I...get up...you guys...are in for it..." Sonic fell back down. Too make sure he stayed down, Zazz threw he into the air and all of them starting to beat him up.

They were all smiling at him. Finally the day had come where they defeated Sonic. All Sonic thought was, 'How are they overpowering me?! I beat them once before...' Then Sonic's eyes lit up, remembering he had the Chaos Emeralds, he bursted into Super Sonic throwing all of them off him.

He immediately dashed too Zavok at lighting speed. "Get ready for a tasty of the Super Sonic Fist!" Sonic began swinging his fist in a circle while dashing. Zavok didn't seem worried. When He was face to face with him, he grabbed Sonic's face and smashed it into the ground. Sonic got back up, and started to throw punches.

Zavok dodged all of them. Once he did he kicked Sonic in the gut, launching him back too the others. Once he was him front of them, his vision was blurry.

Zomon beat Sonic into the dirt. Blood was dripping from Sonic's mouth as he groaned. Sonic passed out as they all saw him lying in the dirt like a corpse.

They all laughed at him. Sonic, didn't actually pass out. He just faked it. So, Sonic had to go to his last resort. The Deadly Six were too busy laughing, and they didn't notice that Sonic had a grenade Tails gave to him, he pulled the clip and through it into the air.

Sonic quickly dug dirt over himself to be protected. Zavok saw this and he said, "RUN!" The Deadly Six ran but it was too late.

What seemed like a nuke, the grenade blew up all of Green hill Zone. Everything was destroyed.

Sonic eventually dug himself up. And what he saw...was terrifying.

 **And that's all.**

 **All 3 of them: WHAT?!**

 **Sonic: You can't just end an story like that!**

 **Samus: You left us on a cilfhanger!**

 **Tails: I wanna know what happens next!**

 ***slurps tea* Too bad I'm ending it here.**

 **All 3 of them: NOOOOOOOO!**

 **And too you reader, see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samus: Finally you continued this story!**

 **Sonic: Me too! I was just dying to know what happens next!**

 ***Me and Tails look at you* Just enjoy.**

Sonic, dug himself up, only too see a post apocalyptic wasteland. Sonic wondered the world. Acting as if he just awoke from a deep slumber.

The world he used to know, was gone everyone was dead.

Granted it was a cold thought to think about. Everyone you every known and loved was dead, just because of the mishap that you did. And your a murder of over 8 billion people.

Everyone Sonic cared about was dead. Tails, Knuckles, Pit..all gone.

Sonic dropped to his knees and bursted into tears and pounded at the ground. "Why...why?! What have I done?!" Sonic screamed at himself.

"I've killed everyone! Innocent people have died because of me...all those people...all my friends..." The thought standing alone was a dark and brutal one to have on your brain.

The ground was gray, and cracked. And the sun no longer shined.

Years had passed since humanity was gone.

Sonic was what, 200 years old now? He came to terms knowing that he was responsible for the death of everyone on earth.

Of course, this caused the hedgehog to go insane. He...was crazy. He was driven mad that nobody was around, no sound expect the sound of his own voice.

He started hearing voices in his head.

One was saying "Kill yourself!" The other was saying, "You are the most powerful being alive!" And that last one was just constantly taunting him on how old he was.

The fact that he was responsible for the demise in human, haunted him. He could still he his friend's voices.

He heard Pit's...then Tails...and Knuckles's. Heck, he even missed Samus.

He just couldn't bare with the thought that he was alone...forever. Or until he died.

Then, this gave Sonic an idea. This idea gave him a smile. He couldn't believe it. Why didn't he just do this before?! All his suffering would be over!

He decided to end his life. He found nearby wood and immediately staked himself in the heart.

Finally, he would be reunited with the ones he loved.

Tears fell down his face as he fell too the ground. Though, knowing that he was the only survivor of a nuke put some thoughts in his head. He didn't really put much thought into these well...thoughts.

Sonic's soul, arose from his body. He was just happy. The biggest smile ever lit up his face. He was in heaven. He saw all his friends and he was beginning to become younger.

He was finally in heaven...

All of the sudden. Sonic woke up. He was still in the wasteland. On earth. Sonic was truly devasted by this.

He just wanted too die. Like a long time ago. He just wanted to be with his friends. Is that to much to ask for? No matter what he did, it seemed like he had chains on him which stopped him from proceeding to the afterlife.

Sonic just lied back down. He eventually excepted his fate. His horrible, gruesome fate...

 **And that's it.**

 **That's the end of the story.**

 **Sonic: Oh no! Is that actually going to happen to me?!**

 **No don't worry Sonic! This isn't canon.**

 **Sonic: Phew...**

 ***Tails and Samus were speechless***

 **Well, until my next story. The end.**


End file.
